Porlyusica
' to Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan in "Giant Shadow"}} |image= |name=Porlyusica |kanji=ポーリュシカ |romanji=''Pōryushika'' |race= |birthday= |age= |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Red |hair=Pink |blood type= |unusual features=Distaste of people |affiliation=None |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=None |previous team=Makarov's Old Team |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Eastern Forest |marital status=Single |relatives= |education= |magic=Healing |alias=The Healing Mage |manga debut=Chapter 51 |anime debut=Episode 23 |japanese voice= Tsuda Shouko |english voice= }} Porlyusica is a lonely old healer living in a treehouse in a East Forest outside of Magnolia Town. She is withdrawn and reclusive because she doesn't like humans, suggesting she might not be one herself. However, she appears to always come to Makarov's aid suggesting he is an exception to her hatred. History Porlyusica was once a beautiful woman who worked alongside Makarov. However, one day she left by herself and went into a hermit lifestyle. One time, Makarov took Erza Scarlet to her so that she could heal Erza's eye. After she was done, she notices that she did something wrong because Erza could only cry out of one eye. Erza laughed it off saying she already shed half her tears anyway. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Porlyusica first appears in her house after Fairy Tail's assault on Phantom Lord's base, when Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan carry her an injured and seemingly unconscious Makarov, who has had all of his Magic drained out by a surprise attack from Element 4 Aria. She proceeds to treat him, but, much to his subordinates' surprise, she also slaps him for having rushed into things despite his advanced age. She then angrily demands why the two of them are still there, and, when they tell her it's because they're worried for their Master, states that worried faces are bad for someone ill. Having explained the nature of Aria's Void Magic, which damaged Makarov, and stated that, if they had Makarov's lost Magic power, which ought to be retrieved floating in the air, she might heal him faster, Porlyusica notes that Alzack and Bisca are still there, and she proceeds to put them to flight in a comedic fashion with a broom. Alone with her sleeping patient, she comments that he's still causing troubles just like in the old days, and that, if he wants to survive, he'll have to do his best himself, as Void damaged him greatly due to his immense Magical power. She then sadly calls him a fool.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 2-4 Mystogan however, recovers it later through his own wind Magic and Makarov recovered faster. She scolds Makarov for fighting at his age and Mystogan for leaving an apple core on the ground. Fighting Festival arc Porlyusica appears at the guild amidst the fighting, asking where Makarov is. After Levy McGarden informs her, she completely ignores Levy and heads straight toward Makarov. With just a glance at him, she asks Levy to bring Laxus Dreyar over, stating that he doesn't have long to live. She later leaves Magnolia Town having healed Makarov. Before leaving she overheard that people thought that Laxus would be the next Fairy Tail master but she silently scoffs at the idea. Magic and Abilities Master Medical Specialist: She is very skilled at healing. She can cure her allies with special medicines which made by her with special herbals. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Needs Help